Triple Idiots
by Kanon58
Summary: Asano and Nagisa started dating. One jealous Karma must break them up, but there's nothing to be actually jelly about! Love Triangle alert! ORANGE JOKE AsanoxNagixKarma


**Triple Idiots**

 **Summary:** Asano and Nagisa started dating. One jealous Karma must break them up, but there's nothing to be actually jelly about! Love Triangle alert! ORANGE JOKE AsanoxNagixKarma

ENGLISH SUCKS BUT IT CAN BE STILL UNDERSTOOD.

ALERT THIS IS AN ORANGE JOKE. Have another nice orange~~!

This one shot is friggin long i tell you.

* * *

Asano and Nagisa started dating. One jealous Karma must break them up. It all started when Asano invited Nagisa whose supposed to be Isogai to watch a movie with him. "Hi Shiota. Care to hang out with me?" Nagisa stops at his tracks. First thing entered Nagisa's mind was the incident of Asano begging to defeat class A. Eversince then the bond between two parties is less heavy. _'Although we still couldnt talk openly to eachother like this.'_ "What do you mean by that?" he titled his head and Asano shoves him two pair of movie ticket.

"I'm supposed to ask Isogai but i did remember, he needs more job than day offs~" he winks. "You two helped me out a lot. So as thanks _..take it_." well, that was pretty bossy but...

"You mean the whole class E did help you."

Asano chuckles a lot cheerful than fake. "So, is it a yes Shiota?"

Nagisa thought a bit. _'if i decline, he might find it rude.;_ he sighs before he resigned. "Sure. Although make sure we don't get late. I have crewfew issues."

He smiled, and Asano smiled back-pulling him into a car. "Then let's not waste any minute."

"Ehhh!?" While Asano and Nagisa went to see the movie...Nagisa's phone is actually vibrating.

...

"He's not picking up?" Akabane Karma wonders and ask Ritsu about where Nagisa could be. Ritsu showed Nagisa's location. "In Cinema?"

The movie ended. Karma waited for the blue twin tail to appear from the exit. However what he saw is not only him.

Despite the crowd its easy to tell of which he knows and which he doesnt.

His smiled dropped down when he saw whose beside him. "Asano..." _'so he went out with him without asking my permisson?'_ Nagisa needs some serious explaining before his punishment! He witness how happy his property with that _guy._ It is vexing. _'so you smile like that to him too when we watched a movie together before! you...liar!'_ he remember's Nagisa's smile during the Sonic Ninja movie. _'that smile supposed to be special! how could you also show it to him?!'_

the two came closer from his hiding spot-so he hid more behind the pole and heard them. "Asano, thank you so much. This is the first time i've watched a movie like that. I didn't expect it to be this good!" Karma glared. _'those are same lines you told me before!'_

Asano puts his arm in his waist. "Glad you enjoyed. Want me to take you home?" Nagisa paused a moment before answering. "I feel bad...but the time is about to hit my crewfew. So i'll take your offer." embarassment is transparent to Nagisa's face making Asano laugh. "You are cute Shiota." Karma and Nagisa's eyes widen to that. "W-what!?" Asano chuckled again. "Just kiddin." Karma huffed. _'as if! you were so serious!'_ the next happening made Karma clawed his nails to the pole. Cuz Asano snaked his arms to Nagisa's waist! "Come hurry."

They got inside the car, and Nagisa did not struggle...not at all. Serious crime! Serious crime!

"Thanks again Asano." a faint blush.

 _ **'how dare you Nagisa...how dare the two of you!'**_

The car left, and he also stopped hiding. Karma swore to himself. "I _won't let_ this Nagisa."

* * *

The next day up the school hill...

Nagisa greeted Karma from afar before completely near. "Good morning Karma!" his smile is always pretty, but not this time to Karma. He would not fall from it. Instead he had the cold face. "What's wrong?" Karma bend his neck a little, "You ignored my calls yesterday." Nagisa gave him a confused look. "I texted you right? I'm watching a movie at the cinema so i couldnt pick up your calls-" then he stomped his feet. "SO YOU PREFER ASANO!? HUH!?"

Karma's yell made Nagisa stiffen his shoulders. "W-why are you..so angry?! I explained it well on the message that i don't want to waste the ticket! And it was Isogai's-so what's wrong with that?!" Karma's face darkens. "You _girly_."

Nagisa's whole body froze cuz of what he heard to his one and only true friend. "...pardon?" Karma is being mean right now, he took a step closer before throwing his finger to him. "You-should just go to Thailand and cut those balls of yours cuz they are useless!" he got hurt, but he's not goin to remain silent. He fought back. "Why are you saying this Karma?! Arent we friends!?" the next word...sank his heart. Karma did not even hesitate.

 **"Is that what you think?"**

Nagisa pressed his lips together-showing his grittin teeth. His hands grips tight to his bad, and the other to his pants. Tears swelling in his eyes. "...How could you say that when you know my situation?" he narrowed his eyes before jerking away. "Karma you asshole!"

Karma snap's out of it when it happen. Nagisa's figure ran away through the forest not to their classroom. Nagisa passed over Maehara and Isogai. "Hey! Where you goin? The bell will ring soon!" but Maehara is completely ignored. He rubbed the back of his neck. Karma felt Isogai beside him and guessed what happen. "Did you guys fight?" he looked away. "eh!? Noway! that's rare!" Maehara echoed catching other classmates attention to listen.

...

Nagisa admitted he's somewhat like a broken hearted girl right now..but he does not care. Roughly he wiped his tears but end up trippin on purpose. A rock hits his toes making him roll over the ground-straight hitting a tree trunk. However he did not feel them quite! He sits and remained to think of the other pain. Like some puppy... "How could you Karma..?" he curled himself into a ball of yarn. He pondered over and over. "...I thought we were friends? I thought you would understand me." is it really wrong? "Am really the only one who thinks that?" he cried. "When you know..i'm _not_ a girl."

The school bell rings.

...

The class A is given a free self study for the first time. Asano decided to review his pocket book while walking to the school gardens. But then magically his feet leads him to the class's E forest. "Oops. I'm too focus to my review not to my surrounding." about to leave he spotted a blue haired crying to the corner of a tree. "Shiota?" he stepped in. What he met is Nagisa's cryin face. "...Asano..kun."

What happend to him? Yesterday they were having fun. "Did someone beat you?" cuz of Nagisa messy look. Nagisa shakes his head to tell him 'no.' "..You know me Shiota. If i'm curious i would like to know." Sometimes Asano's bossy attitude helps people in verge of loneliness. ...Nagisa sniffs, "..You know what..." sniffs, "Karma said..." sniffs, "We weren't friends..." he said burying his face to his bag.

Asano is lost. _'really? that over protective Karma said that?'_ He continued to listen. "He said mean stuffs...about me that i do not want to hear to his, he would be the last person to say it. But he did! He's the only person i tell my secrets...but he made fun of them..." Asano kneeled down. "Hush, calm down. Take a deep breath. And why don't we sit over the bench?" Nagisa allows it.

* * *

...

"Mornin class!" Korosensei came in waiting for Nagisa's exercise chant of 'Stand-bow-Lock on' But it did not come. "Oya? Nagisa-kun is absent?" Isogai raised his hand. "Korosensei the truth is." he moved his head to see if it's okay with Karma. Everyone followed making the red haired irritated. "Do what you want." he said. So Isogai says, "..Apparently he is skippin cuz he and Karma had some awful arguement."

"Nyuru? What happen exactly?" Nakamura joined in. "He made Nagisa cry! Boom!"

Isogai cleared his throat. "S-something like that."

Korosensei then approached Karma, patting his shoulders. "Just make sure you make up after okay?" Karma did not reply to Korosensei's student check list. Korosensei goes to him. "have a bady day? play the song!" Karma gave him a silent treatment. "Err." now he noticed Nagisa's is not here. He put at Nagisa's attendance skippin cuz he could smell his scent somewhere around the school. "Korosensei does not baby anyone!"

...

Nagisa told Asano everything but half kept the rest as secret to himself. "Say Shiota, can we study together after school?" Nagisa blinked. "Eh?" Asano fidget but remained cool. "I mean, this is the first time i want to study with someone. By my _own_ will." they both look straight eachother of their eyes. The wind blew. "...If chairman allows it." he said back. Asano closed his eyes. "He stays at the school even after the whole class had ended." Nagisa nods a little. "If it's okay with you. then.."

"I has to get back. I don't want to skip class any further."

"Me too."

* * *

...

1st period ended, not disturbed Karma. Eyes peeking for a reaction but found none.

2nd period ended still no Nagisa. Starting to get itchy at his sit. _'he never skip this long.'_ No Karma, he never did skip at all! This is the first time! He was guilty. _"Fine. if you don't show up the 3rd period i'll grab you!"_

3rd period started still no Nagisa. _'Darn'_ Karma sat up quickly all watched him-goin to run through the front door but when he opened there is Nagisa!

"Nagisa! Youre back!" All greeted and cheered as if he was gone for years. "Dude! it doesnt feel the same when you are not here!" all encircled him. "ehehe...Really?"

Karma stared in relief. He has pride but maybe...just once he has to put it down.

"Nagi.." slighty averting. "..sa." the other blinked in response. "Look. I'm so...rry?"

Nagisa brushes. "It's not my hobby to remain mad." Karma joked. "You forgive too fast."

This time both smiled and so everyone. "Nyurufufufu! Bromance is the best!" they jumped away. "Koro-sensei!?" looking down to the red and blue. "Goodie, goodie. You guys are friends again!" But Nagisa lowered his head to that. Suddenly Karma pulled him into a side embrace with a smirk. "Correction.,Nagisa's my best buddy. Right Nagisa?" Nagisa blushed.

 _'ahh...i see now.'_

He agreed in the end. "Yep Korosensei. We are."

Korosensei pats them, "Nurufu! Take sits and we'll start the 3rd period!"

Sitting and glancing to each other. Karma waved at him. Nagisa faced the blackboard.

"Thank you Karma." Nagisa whispered in the air.

* * *

 **THE END**

shocks i finished this its damn looong just hope you did like it. above all review!


End file.
